The Dishonest Man
by Dante Apollyon5680
Summary: Max used to seem like a happy child. Even when people would purposely abuse him, he always had a smile on his face. The truth was, Max was broken inside and didn't want anyone to see part of him. After Max caused the destruction of his town, he spent years alone, traveling the country. When he meets a group of girls, he's forced to face an army of people like him. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_THE CHRONICLES OF INSANITY:_

 _Book 1:_

 _THE DISHONEST MAN_

 _WITHOUT A NAME_

* * *

 _PROLOGUE_

 _In many stories written by Man, they turn out to be fiction. Especially if they just so happen to include supernatural things such as Gods, Monsters, and people with powers. If I told you that this was a story filled with these elements, but in no way WAS 'fiction', what would say? You'd probably reply that I needed to be put in an institution, but believe me when I say this, an institution would be the last place I should be. In fact, I should be dead, but I doubt anyone could accomplish that. Now on with our, or my, story. The story of a Dishonest Man that despised the world, and what happened when he was made to be surrounded by a group of people who feared him. This is the story of how a feared man that even Gods wouldn't go a mile near without a weapon and at least some form of escape, to a man who cherished the group he was with. This is my story..._

When I attended a middle school in some city in California, everyone hated me. I don't know any exact reasons behind their hatred, but all I do know is that quite a few of them would pick on me whenever I had a smile, which just so happened to be all the time. Even my teachers and the school staff would participate in these "Extra-curricular" activities as the teachers and principals would call them, These activities would automatically give any student participating an A in the class they had at that period where I would be brought outside, tied to the bulky red wood we happened to have around the city, and people would bring out knives and whatever weapon they had that day, and try to hurt me. They would try to make me not smile, but nothing would work. What they didn't understand was, I smiled because deep inside, I was depressed. I was so depressed that I couldn't feel anything, not even the times they shot me with BB guns, a 45 caliber revolver, or even tried to cut off my limbs.

No matter what they tried, nothing would hurt me, or make my smile waiver. I never wanted the world to know how broken I was, so I smiled. It wasn't until I entered high school when I started to feel better, and smiled genuinely. This was because I had met a girl a little younger than me by the name of Grace. Grace had short red hair, a slightly tanned skin, brown eyes, was slightly taller than me and her smile always brought a warmth in my chest that I became addicted to. When I asked her out, she had accepted, much to my surprise. Every moment I was able to spend with her, my feelings for her grew until I knew she was the one person who could make my life worth living. We had dated for almost a year before something happened.

Near the end of the school year, around May 20th, I went to the lake I had brought her to on our first date. The lake were we sat next to one another and stared up at the night sky and talked. When we would sit there and just talk, I would grab her hand and squeeze it gently as I told her that I loved her. The first time I said it, I was immediately surprised when she replied she loved me too, but when I got closer to the lake that evening, my whole life shattered before my eyes. My whole life took a 180 as I saw the love of my life being fucked by three guys who I immediately recognized. When one of those guys looked up and saw me, he smiled. My face went paler than it was already. The pale skin that already adorned my body had gone whiter as I looked at the guys fucking Grace, then grunting as they came inside and all around her. What made my world shatter was what Grace said as they finished. "Oh _YES_! FUCK YES! That was amazing. Max would never be like this if he even got the courage to fuck me. I'm glade I have you guys. Maybe I should break up with him, and just spend more time with you three." The way she said that, it was obvious she was flirting with them...

These guys were my step brothers, well brothers from the man and woman who had adopted me. The guy who had looked at me and smiled was named Mark. Mark had blonde hair, tan skin, light blue eyes, and has pretty muscular. As he looked at me again, with the same demented smile adorning his face, he said, "Oh. Maybe you should tell him _NOW._ Tell him you never loved him. Tell him that w _e're_ what you need, not this virgin _FREAK_!"

As my other brother looked at me, they all had the same demented smile adorning their faces, but when Grace looked at me, her eyes were glazed over, her face was flushed, and her red hair was in a mess. She even had white stuff all along her body. What she said next shattered any hope of this just being a nightmare... "Max, you're a _FREAK._ I hate you. I wish you had never approached me that day and asked me out, but I only excepted because I _pitied_ you. I'm better off with your _amazing_ brothers..." She said as she grabbed one of their dicks and began to jerk him off, making him groan then shoot white stuff on her face. As she brought her hand to her face, then scrapped off the white stuff with her finger, then placing her finger in her mouth as she ate the white stuff, she then said, "...and not a _FREAK_ like you." Mark looked at me then said, "The slut speaks. I hoped you liked our show, because I know I _LOVED_ it."

I then turned and ran as I could feel my heart begin to clench so tightly, I started to hope I was dying. I hoped as I ran away from that lake and into a forest an hour away from where that scene had taken place that I was dying, but when I woke up the next morning, my heart still felt the same way. I stayed in that forest the rest of that sunny Sunday and swore to myself that I would _NEVER_ allow someone that close to me again. I swore that no matter who they were, I would never get close to them. I didn't go back to school the rest of my freshman year, but I went back my sophomore year and became someone completely different than what I was in middle school. You might probably pity the people who happened to set me off half way through that year, but you might not if I tell you that when I walked into that school that year, everyone was whispering, pointing, and laughing at me. It had started to become middle school again when I was about to get bullied by a group of 12 guys, who shoved me into the metal lockers, grabbed me, and were about to start beating on me when one of them made the mistake of mentioning Grace.

As it turns out, Grace was dumped by my brothers, who then told everyone that she was a total slut and loved dick. When he said that he was going to fuck her, I snapped... The air around us became extremely heavy, and the sky outside darkened as screams could be heard across the city as tornadoes touched down and started wreaking havoc wherever they went. There were about 5 around the school and began to tear the school buildings apart, grabbing students, staff, and anyone on campus. All that landed on the ground after they were picked up was dark red blotches that I knew was the blood of the people the tornadoes had torn apart. The guys who were trying to bully me were snatched up by a tornado as it bulldozed through the building I was in, leaving me standing there, glaring at where they had been. My once light grey eyes had became as dark as a black-hole and seemed to draw in any light surrounding them. The only light that stood out was the one coming from my forearm, covered by the black sleeve of my long-sleeve T-shirt. As I rolled the sleeve up, I noticed on of the markings that adorned my body glowing a crimson red. The same red that now covered a majority of the once large city that became nothing but rubble in a span on a few minutes.

I walked away from the school, ignoring the remaining screams of those who had evaded the storm, but were caught and ripped apart. I continued walking even as I noticed that as the storm died down, so did the glow from the marking on my forearm...

 _2 Years Later..._

It's been two years since that incident in California, and I now found myself in Kansas, just walking around the country finding all of it's forests and the creatures that inhabited them, when I came across a group of at least 50 girls ranging from the age of 5 to the age of 18 all adorned with a silver hunting outfit, two silver daggers, a silver bow, and a black quiver. When the girls finally noticed me, they immediately drew their bows, aiming them at me. I looked at them with disgust as I said, " _IF one of you even fires a single arrow at me, I won't hesitate to kill all of you and leave you to the vultures. In fact, I'll make your last few moments on this planet a living HELL. NOW BACK THE FUCK OFF!_ " The tone in my voice correctly suggested that I was willing to kill all of them. I rather liked the idea of ripping these girls apart and watching them bleed, As I thought this, I could see the girls step back and put down their bows in fear, but one of them fired an arrow by accident when she had forgotten how to put her bow away. Before the arrow reached me, I caught it lazily and said, " _Why thank you. Now I get to kill ALL of you. Don't worry, I don't care about age. To me, you're all pathetic insects that I get to rip apart._ " I saw the girl who had fired the arrow drop her bow, then drop to her knees as she began to cry in fear of me. She looked to be about 6 years old which was younger than I usually killed, but oh well.

I could see other girls drop to their hands and knees as the air around the area got extremely heavy, while others tried to flee, but failed. As they tried to flee, I reached out my left arm, a dark glow emitting from my forearm, then the ground erupted in skeleton hands that grabbed all of the girls and began to drag them down into the earth. " _Let's make your last moments memorable, OKAY?_ " I asked the girls rhetorically. I then drew a large sword out of the air, making another mark on my forearm glow a dark blue. The sword was 6 feet tall, and weighed at least 600 pounds, but when I wielded it, it felt like it weighed nothing. The sword as completely black and, like my eyes, seemed to draw in any light from the surrounding area. Just as I was about to cut off one of the girls heads, I noticed the moon appear to come towards the area I was in, but as I looked closer, I could see a girl wearing the same attire as these insects wielding a large bow being pulled in a silver chariot by silver horses.

I then noticed quite a few bright flashed behind and on the sides of me, and as I looked, I could see several people leading large armies. These armies were at least several hundred people each, but I shrugged it off. As they all had weapons pointed directly at me, I looked around towards all of them and said, " _If you leave now, I might not kill ALL of you, but if you even TRY to attack me while I'm killing these girl scouts, I PROMISE ALL OF YOU WILL DIE."_ I could see some of the people in each of the armies start to doubt their chances of winning from the power I put into my voice as well as the power I radiated. " _Do. I. Make. My. Self. Clear?"_ I asked very clearly. This just incited some of the leaders to yell at their armies in some foreign tongue. ' _What language is that? Greek? Italian?'_ I tried to think about what language they were speaking when I noticed a large shadow in the form of an arrow heading in my direction. I reached my hand behind me an caught an arrow the size of a person, maybe 5' 7'' in length and was completely silver.

When that arrow had been shot, I also saw that all of the armies charged in my direction, probably in an attempt to save these Girl Scouts, but they paused when I just reached behind me and caught the arrow that girl in the chariot had shot. For a brief moment while I was holding that arrow, I felt as though my soul, if I even had one, was being ripped from me body through my hand. That was honestly the first time I witnessed what I believed was physical pain. _'What the fuck? Why do I feel this way?'_ I thought to myself, and was surprised when I heard someone reply. "So you're a werewolf? Well that would explain teeth you bear. You're definitely stronger than the usual werewolves I hunt, but I _WILL_ kill you for trying to drag my hunters into the earth, _boy._ " I looked at the 15 year old hunter, and I felt my heart clench. She had quite a few similar features as Grace... The only noticeable differences where her skin, her eyes, her hair, and the tone in which she spoke. Her skin was slightly pale, and seemed to shine in the moonlight that was emitting from her chariot. Her eyes were light grey a shone as though they held the moon in them. Finally, she had dark Auburn hair... Other than those features, I honestly thought she WAS Grace.

As I looked at this girl, I could feel a tear slide down my cheek as I whispered a name, even though I knew this girl in front of me was, in no relation, the person I spoke of. "Grace..." As I whispered that, all of the chaos that I had caused suddenly stopped. The Girl Scouts were able to get free, the air surrounding the area where the Girl Scouts were became light again, and my eyes weren't pitch black. As I stared at the girl who was striding towards me, I fell to my hands and knees as I began to weep for the young woman I had lost those few years ago. I could hear the armies that had been so terrified of me before, now whispering as to what just happened. "I thought we were all dead!" One person said. "I doubt the gods _together_ could have taken that guy!" Another whispered. I then heard some people rushing from all around me, and I soon felt myself restrained by some metal that felt weak enough that I could just break without even trying, but I decided that it wasn't worth the trouble. I was to emotionally drained to attack, which seemed fine by me, although a little tiresome. The problem was, when I used my powers, I was fine, but if I thought about Grace, my powers would subside and I wasn't able to use them for some time because of just not caring anymore,

"Ares! I want you, Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon, and Hades to take this boy to the Throne Room. We'll decide his fate there." I heard a guy say. He seemed like he was the head honcho in this group of misfits. As the men grabbed me, I heard one of them say in a malicious voice, but it also seemed as though it held fear, "Not so tough now, _punk_. I don't know what Artemis did to you, but now you're my bitch." I heard a forced chuckle erupt from him before I heard another guy say, "Enough Ares. He's had enough. Whatever Artemis did, it's obvious it worked enough so we could restrain him, although I doubt these chains could hold him if he actually wanted to struggle." I heard another guy say. His voice seemed like it was as calming as the sea, while it would make sense the other guy was named Ares. He just emitted some kind of aura that would incite a war, as if just being near the guy would cause two people to kill one another if they weren't careful.

After I saw a flash followed by all of us appearing in a white room, I stood up, even though I could feel the men trying to keep me pressed to the ground in an attempt to keep me restrained. "Relax, I just want to stand up. I'll keep the chains on if it makes you feel any better. Better yet, stack some more on, put me in a cage, I really don't care, just let me stand." I said, looking at the person who was called Ares. When I looked at him in the eyes, I could see him flinch under my gaze, then I turned to the other guy who had spoke moments earlier. "So, if he's Ares, like the God of War, then I take it you're Poseidon, the God of the Sea." The man looked at me, then nodded, "What gave you that clue?" He asked. I laughed a bit, then replied, "Easy. It's your aura. He has the type of aura that would incite two people to kill one another over something so stupid as a piece of sand, while yours seems like it would calm someone down, or rage in a moments notice. Just like the sea, or a lake. Both of which I am found of, just not so much that later because of..." I started to say, but then my voice chocked as I remembered Grace and my step brothers at the lake. "What's wrong?" Poseidon asked me. For some reason, he seemed as though he _"cared"_ for me. _'Doubtful.'_ I thought to myself.

"When I...when I looked at that girl with the overly large bow, the one who had shot at me... she, uh..." I tried to say to him, but I didn't know if I could trust him. "Look, she just reminded me of someone I had loved a while ago. That's it." I said, trying to say what I was thinking, but drop the subject at the same time. Sadly, Poseidon may have not been the brightest of the gods, because he then proceeded to say, "Judging by your reaction to her, even when you were about to kill everyone around you, I would say that was more than just seeing someone you used to 'love'." Before I could yell at him for being an idiot and not taking the hint I was trying to give him to drop the subject, the other people, I guess other gods, showed up, sitting in their overly large thrones. The other gods who had "captured" me also proceeded to take their seats as the god in the front of the room yelled, "Why isn't he fully restrained?!" Before any of my "captors" could say anything, I walked up to him then proceeded to pull my hands away from one another, earning a loud snap as the chains that had held my hands together broke.

"Look, you couldn't hold me even if you all tried." I told him plainly. Then I looked at all of the gods who sat in their chairs, some looking a little pale as I just broke a pair of chains that were supposed to keep my still, but failed horribly. When my eyes locked onto the girl...goddess, who had shot me before, I could feel my heart clench again. She appeared to give me a questioning look before proceeding to scowl at me. "Why did you attack my hunters, _boy_?" The goddess than asked as she continued to glare daggers at me. All I could do was gap my mouth open and closed, honestly I'm sure I looked like an idiot as this incited laughter from the audience watching this display. "HAHAHA, looks like this _boy_ is found of our virgin goddess!" I heard Ares say. The goddess looking at me then shot him a glare, which didn't help, so I summoned a black knife and threw it at him, cutting his cheek and his earlobe. "Shut the fuck up before I do a lot worse than just give you a small cut you pathetic loud mouth." I said. I could see his smile drop and his face pale. Almost everyone in the room paled, well besides the goddess who instead of glaring at me, gave me a small smile.

I looked at her, trying to contain my embarrassment, then said, "Could you please not smile at me. It's making me nervous, and a little on edge." She then glared at me while saying, "You'd better show some respect! I smiled at you in recognition of your talent with a knife and this is what you say! I should turn you into a deer and...!" She tried to finish, but a golden haired god who had blue eyes, tan skin, and a shirt that I couldn't read, but it looked like some kind of french poetry, proceeded to cover her mouth in an attempt to shut her up. "Shut up! This guy could kill you and all of us if we piss him off!" I smiled at the display before me then realized who these two were... "Wait!" I yelled in shock. "No...no no no no no no no..." I looked at Poseidon who seemed to get what I was thinking. "YOU'RE TELLING ME SHE'S ARTEMIS! THE FUCKING GODDESS OF THE MOON AND THE HUNT! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Poseidon smiled a bit, then said, "Yeah, that's who she is, although I probably wouldn't say her name like that. She gets a little upset at people who say it like that." He then pointed at Artemis who threw her brother off her and ran at me with a pair of knives drawn.

As she slashed at me with her knives, I just stood there. _'Why does Artemis look so much like Grace... This has to be some kind of joke...right? Please... please someone tell me this is some kind of sick joke.'_ After a few moments of her just trying to slice and dice me, she ended up yelling at me as she tried to continue cutting me up, but failed at even making a scratch. "WHY AREN'T YOU BLEEDING!" All of a sudden my mind went blank as I remembered all the times Grace and I would be together, just holding one another in a tight embrace. As I looked at Grace who stood right before me, I said, "You look beautiful with your new hair color. You know, I had a weird dream that you and my brothers had cheated on me. Weird right?" I laughed as I grabbed her in a hug and spun her around. "I've missed you Grace. You saved me from the pain I went through growing up. I hope that some day, I can repay you for your kindness..." I then proceeded to kiss her on the cheek, but then I heard some gasps and soon felt Grace stiffen in front of me. After a moment, my vision cleared and I was holding Artemis in a hug with my face next to hers.

The look she gave me made me immediately let go of her, step back a few feet as tears began to well up in my eyes and I was soon on the ground holding my head while saying, "No...no please... this can't be happening... She couldn't have... she..." I couldn't finish as my voice cracked and tears flooded from my eyes as my mind started to replay those moments we had been together then end with those moments I witnessed my brothers fucking her, much to her delight. I could hear those words they said to me before I ran that evening. "Oh _YES_! FUCK YES! That was amazing. Max would never be like this if he even got the courage to fuck me. I'm glade I have you guys. Maybe I should break up with him, and just spend more time with you three." I heard Grace say. Then I heard my brother follow up with, "Oh. Maybe you should tell him _NOW._ Tell him you never loved him. Tell him that w _e're_ what you need, not this virgin _FREAK_!" I could then imagine what she said as she looked at me, with all of that white stuff on her body as she grabbed one of my brothers dicks and jerked him off, making him cum on her face and body. "Max, you're a _FREAK._ I hate you. I wish you had never approached me that day and asked me out, but I only excepted because I _pitied_ you. I'm better off with your _amazing_ brothers...and not a _FREAK_ like you."

My vision ended with my brother saying the last words he ever spoke to me, "The slut speaks. I hoped you liked our show, because I know I _LOVED_ it." I then heard gasps and looked up with tears in my eyes as the gods looked at me with... pity? ' _Did they know what happened? ARE THEY ACTUALLY SORRY FOR ME?!'_ What freaked me out the most was when Artemis walked up to me slowly and grabbed my into a hug as she said, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry a maiden did that to you, even with everything that you went through..." I was shocked. I had believed that she hated me, but in a span of a few moments, she was the only one who showed any sign of wanting to comfort me. No one had tried to comfort me my entire life, and here she was... doing what no one ever would...

"I'm sorry looking at me brings you the heartache caused by this... _girl._ " She continued. Before I knew it, I wrapped my arms around her tightly and cried into her shoulder. "What did I do... I..." I stood up abruptly as I registered what was happening, and as my face paled, I felt as though I was going to pass out. I then ran to the large doors, followed by shouting from behind me, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! SOMEBODY GET HIM!" When I got out of the room, I was in a city on the clouds... "WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" I screamed as I ran through a main street, almost knocking people over, then making an abrupt right as I was about to run into a wall. Within a few minutes, I had made my way to the edge of the cloud city, looking above a large concrete road thousands of feet below. "Maybe... Maybe this will finally end this nightmare..." I said as I closed my eyes, and plummeted to the ground...

 _END OF PROLOGUE_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, this is Dante Apollyon5680,

Now, I know that many of you may be busy, but I have a request for you. If you're able to, will you leave a review for this, or any of the other books I'm writing? I also appreciate anyone who favorites one of these books because it makes it easier for me to understand that more people want to read it. If I can have at least one person leave me a review for one of these books, saying whether or not they like it and why the may or may not like it, then I can continue writing, even if it's just for one person. Although, the more people that review or favorite a book, I will spend more time writing chapters for that book than I will one the others. I'm not saying I won't continue writing chapters for other books, but books that I feel people enjoy more will be a top priority and I will make an attempt to update at least every two days.

Again, I understand if you can't leave a review, but I would still appreciate it whether it's good or bad. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I'll try to get a chapter out for each of these by the end of the week, if not sooner.

Sincerely,

Dante Apollyon5680


	3. Chapter 3

I

(MAX)

It felt as though I was falling for years, but then I suddenly stopped falling. I opened my eyes to find myself in a silver chariot going upwards instead of falling downwards. When I looked at the driver, my tears welled up again as I asked the driver, "Why... Why did you stop me from falling... If I died then..." The driver spun around and slapped me, but as her hand made contact with my skin, she pulled her hand back and held it as she winced. "What the Hades is your skin made out of?! I can't cut you! I can't slap you! Why can't I at least slap you?! What's the deal?!" She yelled. I sighed as I grabbed her hand, making her wince more, then closed my eyes as one of my markings began to glow. As the glow traveled down my forearm and into her hand, I could feel her start to relax. "How did you do that?" She asked. I just shrugged. "Don't know. It's just something I figured out I could do. It seems like these marking are a symbol of each power I possess. Some of them I haven't even figured out what they were yet, but I guess it doesn't matter." I said, then continued, "To answer you before, I don't know. All I know is that I'm immune from physical pain that is caused from outside my body. Emotional or Mental pain, well that's a different story. Not so sure about pain that is caused from inside, but I feel that as well." She looked at me skeptically then said, "So... basically you're like a god?" I shrugged. "If I was, then I wish I wasn't. This..." I gestured at my body. "...has been nothing but trouble."

As we made our way to the Throne room, I turned to Artemis and asked, "What should I do? I don't have anything left to do besides continue being a drifter." She turned to me and shrugged, "Whatever happens, happens. Doesn't really matter, does it?" After she said that, I smirked slightly, and shrugged myself. "Yeah, you're probably right." I said as we walked through the large doors that were left open when I had took off running. "Humph. Glade to see you back, _boy_. Will you be running off again, or can we finish our meeting about _YOU_?" The head honcho asked. I'm just going to take a shot in the dark and say he's Zeus, King of the Gods as well as the God of the Sky. Yeah, let's just go with that. "No, no. Go ahead. I'd love to see what you want to ' _DO_ ' with me since I could probably, well definitely, kill all of you at once." I said sarcastically. I really don't like Zeus. He seems too much like a dick and I'd rather not be around dicks. Pun not intended. To say he took what I said serious was an understatement. "YOU DARE CHALLENGE THE GODS OF OLYMPUS! I WAS JUST GOING TO SEND YOU ON YOUR WAY, BUT NOW I BELIEVE I HAVE SOMETHING BETTER FOR YOU!" Zeus bellowed at me as he rose from his throne and strode towards me with electricity sparking in every direction off of him. I looked around to see all of the gods look at the scene before them with interest. I also noticed a few of the male gods passing what looked to be coin purses. I chuckled softly. ' _They're betting right now. That's hilarious.'_

When Zeus finally approached me, he stared at me dead in the eyes before smirking. My face dropped as he grabbed me in a tight hug and started laughing. "OKAY! WHAT. THE. FUCK!" I screamed as I was being picked up by Zeus who proceeded to laugh causing the other gods to join in. "LET ME DOWN, NOW!" I said as I slammed my hand into his side, letting lose a small green flame. To say he was surprised was another understatement. He screamed as he dropped me as the green fire appeared to spread, but the other gods started laughing harder as they only saw Zeus freaking out about something or another, but in reality... he was burning to a crisp. I snapped my finger making the flame die down then proceeded to say, "I don't like to be touched, or hugged unless I engage the act first. It's apart of being autistic." Some of the gods looked at me, then I saw one of the female gods start to nod as if she understood.

After the initial shock of being burned to a crisp, Zeus glared at me before looking over to the Goddess who had nodded to what I had said.

"Mind telling me what in my brother's name he just did?" He asked.

She seemed to be contemplating on what just happened for a few moments before she shrugged.

"In all honesty, father, this young man in front of us isn't like any of the Gods, Titans, Giants, or even Demi-Gods we've seen before. From the way we were able to see his memories to the fact that he's strong enough to destroy all of Olympus if he so desired is nothing if not unheard of. Although..." she be started before she turned to look at me. "...do you know who your parents are, Max?" She asked me. I looked at her, then at Artemis before finally looking at the slightly burned King of Dicks as I tried to figure out who my parents could have been.

I did remember a woman who had creamy blue eyes, long jet black hair, and pale skin. I remember the feeling of the cold as I looked up to her smiling form and the happiness I had felt before she looked over her shoulder and vanished.

I wasn't sure what she was afraid of, or even why she left me where she did, but when a large man with a club walked past me, he looked down at me before walking away. The animal skin that was around his neck looked to be that of a boar's, but I wasn't sure. All I knew was the man was looking for the woman who had left me in that forest.

"No." I told her. "I don't know who my parents were. The only thing I remember is a woman with jet black hair and the feeling of ice when I was around her."

As I retold my somewhat limited account of the woman in my earliest memories, the Goddess began to ponder who I was referring to, just as the other Gods did as well.

"Does that remind you of anyone, Athena?" Artemis asked the Goddess who shook her head.

"No, however how many Goddesses or Titans do you know who have a cold aura around them?" Athena asked.

"You mean besides you and our Goddess of Girl Scouts here?" Ares asked with a smirk, however no one was laughing.

"Shut the fuck up Ares. The adults are talking." I said, or ordered would have been a better thing to say as the God's mouth closed immediately. "Good boy." I chastised.

"Who ever she is can wait. Right now, we need to know if Maximum Diavolo here is willing to aid Olympus, or at the very least not destroy it." Zeus asked, rubbing his chest were the fire had started.

"What's the point? All you need to do is show Lady Artemis here to me an I'll crumble to the floor like a house of cards in the breeze." I told him to which he shrugged.

"It would make us feel safer if you swore on the River Styx instead." Poseidon said to which I nodded.

"Fine. I, Maximum John Diavolo swear on the River Styx to not bring harm to Olympus or it's allies." I spoke, letting my boredom seep into my words.

I was surprised by the thunder somewhere off in the distance as if it was accepting my promise. This visibly made a few of the Gods calmer before Poseidon posed a question about what they should do with me.

"What can we do? We don't know if he's immortal, or even if he's a Demi-God so what could we do?" Apollo asked.

He had a point. I was an Unknown among a world full of 'unknowns'. If anything, the woman or at least the man in my memories should know what I am, but who were they? Should I even try to go find them?

"We could send him with the Artemis." Athena suggested. Everyone shot their heads towards her. Even the Goddess in question was looking at her sister with what I assumed was a look of betrayal.

"Before we even get into Artemis hating everyone of the opposite gender, can you explain to us why we should send Max with her?" Hades asked.

"It's simple, Uncle. If we send Max to be with the Hunt, he will have something to do. Also, he would have the chance to make amends with the group of girls he tried to kill. Plus, if anything happens and for some reason Styx doesn't kill him then Artemis here can stop him." The Goddess of Wisdom explained.

 _And what if I didn't want to go with the Goddess of the Hunt and her marry band of Girl Scouts? Am I supposed to just role over and let you do what you want to me?! FUCK YOU!_ I screamed in my head, causing the Goddess of Wisdom as well as the surrounding Gods to look at me.

"Then what would you suggest Mr. Diablo?" The God on a throne of grape vines asked. He sounded as if he was either sleepy or just drunk, however judging from the way he was looking at me, I would have said both.

"Wait... you heard what I was thinking?" I asked everyone who nodded.

"We're Gods. We can read minds. It's also how we talk to one another sometimes." Athena told me as she was looking me up and down as if to find a way to torture me.

"Fuck..." I cursed under my breath.

"Right... well what if Max stayed with the Hunt for a few years then we decide on who he stays with next, unless he finds something that he wants to do." Poseidon suggested, sounding a lot smarter than he had earlier.

"And if I say no to him staying with me?" Artemis asked, glaring at Poseidon who shifted his eyes to Zeus.

"Well then, all in favor of sending Max to live with the Hunt while we try to find a more permanent thing for him to do or at the very least figure out what he is?" Zeus asked. Almost every hand in the room went up.

The only two who didn't put their hands up were said Goddess and myself. We didn't want to be around one another, especially for the next few years.

"Good. Artemis go ahead and take Max to your Hunters. Let them know of our decision and that Max won't attack them." Zeus commanded before flashing away. Soon, all of the other Gods flashed away leaving a pissed off Man-Hating Goddess and myself.

"Find us yourself." She told me, venom dripping into her words before she flashed away, leaving me feeling quite a few emotions that I didn't like.

I was used to feeling angry, now I felt confused, agitated, slightly fearful, and depressed.

How was I supposed to find an immortal Goddess and her band of Girl Scouts? What was I going to do if I apologized? What the hell was Athena planning when I said 'fuck you' in my head and everyone heard? Also, if I really went to live with Artemis, then I'd get a constant reminder of my life 2 years ago and I really didn't want that.

Sighing, I walked out of the throne room and towards the edge of Olympus. I looked over the edge once again before I looked up at the moon directly above me. As I looked up, I could see the Goddess looking down at me.

I waved up to her, causing the Goddess to stick her tongue out before she looked away. I, on the other hand, got the chance to see where her Hunters were when I used one of my symbols to look inside her mind.

I smirked before dropping to the ground like a rock.

Oh, this was going to be so much fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello to anyone reading this.

I know that I have not updated any of my stories in a long time, but that is because work and school have become a little more hectic. For anyone who'd like to know, I've recently started a so I can create and publish stories as well as illustrate different characters from these books. If you'd like to support me on , then I'd sincerely appreciate the help.

In the future, I will hopefully be creating animations based on stories like The Beginning of the Guardian, From Nothing, Starting from Nothing, as well as many more that I have not published on this platform. However, I do not have enough time in my day to be doing all of this and therefore will need money to hire others to assist me in this endeavor.

This is the link for any interested: posts/30609497

If you're joining from this link, I would like you to send me a personal message on so I can send you a link to my Discord where we can chat about these stories.

Sincerely,

DanteApollyon5680, or AshenUnknown, (AKA: Anthony Devine)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone reading this. If you want to get in contact with me, you can join my Discord,here , or you can look at my Blog here. If you read the last chapter I sent out, then I apologize to those who were offended by it.

Like I said before, if you'd like to get in contact with me about the future of stories like From Nothing, The Beginning of the Guardian, or any other story then go to one of those places.

-DanteApollyon5680


End file.
